


Future Nostalgia

by sisabet



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sarah, Child Death, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Killer Robots, Kyle and Grace Parallels, T2, Terminator - Freeform, Video, dark fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: You want a timeless song, I wanna change the game
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor & Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Future Nostalgia

song by dua lipa

[download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Terminator-Future_Nostalgia.m4v) (right click save as) 

[direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/imAgSKglnEo)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to elipie who was with me when I thought of this vid on the dance floor at Club Femslash and was also with me when 3 minutes later I COMPLETELY FORGOT IT AND WAS LIKE "wait, what did I decide?" Luckily I still remember our idea for Supercorp. I originally made this for the Fanworks' Sparkle Motion dance party but I feel the need to indulge myself in Sarah Connor being Sarah Connor and Grace/Dani being precious and a different type of dystopia than the one we all now live in and to share it. Thank you.


End file.
